creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Dunkle Orte
Christopher Gera war weniger ein Mensch als eine dürftig zusammengeschnürte Ansammlung von Manien und Neurosen. Wären alle gleichzeitig aktiv gewesen, hätte dieses Gebilde nicht sonderlich lange in der Welt bestehen können und die explosive Mischung hätte sich entweder in einem sofortigen Selbstmord oder einem unkontrolliertem Massenmord entladen. Aber dem war nicht so. Die verschiedenen Störungen und Facetten seines Charakters griffen ineinander wie ein gut durchdachtes Räderwerk. Jede seiner eigenartigen Facetten schien zu wissen, wann ihre Zeit gekommen war. Und gerade gab es für Gera in der Tat nichts Wichtigeres, als den süßsauren Geschmack von Zitronenbonbons auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Es war eine Sucht, die tage- oder wochenlang ruhen konnte, nur um dann mit einem Mal sein gesamtes Denken und Fühlen zu beherrschen. In diesem Zustand würde er alles tun, um das Objekt seiner Begierde in die Hände zu bekommen. Auch töten. Im Falle der Zitronenbonbons mochte das harmlos, ja geradezu albern anmuten. Aber das gleiche Prinzip galt auch für seine Gier nach Macht. Und für seine Nekrophilie. Doch gerade waren es die Bonbons, die ihn dazu brachten, unbekümmert durch die Tür eines Ladens zu gehen, den wohl kein normaler Mensch freiwillig je betreten hätte. Die bröckelnde Ziegelsteinfassade des alten Gebäudes hatte sich vollständig in morsche und zu gleichen Teilen schneeweiße und etwas vergilbte Knochen verwandelt. Das galt auch für die Schrift auf der Reklametafel, die den Kiosk als „Sweet Surprises“ vorstellte, wobei der Schriftzug von einer Vielzahl kleiner, comichaft gezeichneter Bonbons umgeben war. Auch das kleine Schaufenster war nicht mehr wirklich durchsichtig, auch wenn es nicht aus Knochen bestand, sondern aus einer leicht nachgiebigen Substanz, die an eine Mischung aus Knorpel und Gelatine erinnerte. In einem Ständer vor dem Eingang lagen verschiedene, nun ebenfalls verknöcherte Zeitungen. Boulevardblätter, Tageszeitungen, Computerzeitschriften und so weiter, deren Schlagzeilen einen guten Überblick über den aktuellen Zustand des Landes erlaubten. „Die Sonne wird schwarz. Sind die Ausländer schuld?“ „Warum MannaRed die bessere Alternative zum Essen ist.“ „Eden verspricht: Das beste Deutschland, das es je gab!“ „Regierung diskutiert, das Norddeutsche Sperrgebiet zum Volksverräter-Gefängnis zu machen.“ Und das waren nur die „seriösen“ Zeitungen. Auch die üblichen Käseblätter hatten da Interessantes im Angebot. „Schockierende Enthüllung: Ist Prinz William in Wahrheit ein Knochenzombie?“ „Die MannaRed-Diät: Wie der rote Saft die Pfunde purzeln lässt.“ „Serienvergewaltiger Thomas Schumann – ein Opfer berichtet.“ Es gab noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Schlagzeilen, aber da Gera nicht zum Lesen hierhin gekommen war, hielt er sich nicht weiter damit auf. Wie auch die anderen verknöcherten Gebäude gab der Kiosk ein geisterhaftes, weißliches Leuchten ab, das es überhaupt erst möglich machte, in der Dunkelheit irgendwelche Details zu erkennen. Diese unheimliche Fluoreszenz bildete dabei einen auffälligen Kontrast zum Eingang des Ladens. Die ehemals sicher existente Tür war restlos verschwunden und hatte einem gähnenden Loch voll undurchdringlicher Schwärze Platz gemacht. Auch wenn sich Gera – trotz des unguten Gefühls und seiner Erfahrungen mit solchen Häusern – nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen ließ, machte er vorsichtshalber seine Waffe einsatzbereit, während er in die unheilvolle Schwärze eintauchte. Die Geräusche, der Wind und alles andere, was die Außenwelt betraf, verschwanden sofort. Es war beinah, als läge die Stadt mit einem Mal eintausend Kilometer entfernt und nicht nur einen einzigen Schritt. Gleichzeitig richteten sich Geras Nackenhaare auf und er spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen weiterzugehen, aber er war nun einmal niemand, der einfach so einen Rückzieher machte. Also tat er den nächsten Schritt. Die Umgebung war dabei von einer so vollkommenen und vollflächigen Schwärze geprägt, dass er seinen Weg allein durch seinen Tastsinn bestimmen konnte, da keinerlei Konturen zu erkennen waren. Mit klopfendem Herzen und ausgestreckten Händen arbeitete er sich vorsichtig vor und bemerkte dabei, dass sein Weg mehrere Biegungen machte. Dabei sollte so ein kleiner Kiosk doch nicht mehr als ein oder maximal zwei Räume besitzen, und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte das Gebäude von Außen nicht mal annähernd so groß ausgesehen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu unterstreichen, erklang mit einem mal ein Geräusch. Vielmehr handelte es sich gleich um mehrere Geräusche, die sich am besten mit Adjektiven wie „schmatzend“, „schlürfend“ und „saugend“ beschreiben ließen, deren Quelle er aber nicht erkennen konnte. In Geras Brust begann etwas heranzuwachsen, das noch keine vollwertige Angst war, das sich aber jeden Moment in Angst verwandeln konnte. „Bonbons, wo seid ihr?!“ trällerte Gera, während er weiter vorwärtsstolperte und seine Waffe dabei fest umklammert hielt. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn sein Verhalten dabei an das sprichwörtliche „Pfeifen im Wald“. Aber die Bonbons zeigten sich nicht und auch die seltsamen Geräusche verstummten vorerst. Gleichzeitig bemerkte Gera, dass er inzwischen jegliche Orientierung verloren hatte. Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich hier verirren und letztlich an diesem Ort verrotten würde, bis seine Gebeine ein Teil der Knochenstadt geworden wären. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem ereignisreichen Leben dachte Gera darüber nach, was wohl nach dem Tod mit seinem Bewusstsein passieren würde. Mit dem absoluten Nichts, mit dem Absterben seines Ich-Empfindens konnte er leben. Was aber, wenn dieses Nichts nicht leer war? Wenn es ein Ort wie dieser war, der zwar vollkommen schwarz war, aber dennoch erfüllt von geisterhaften Stimmen und unausgesprochenen Schrecken? Und was, wenn er nach wie vor in der Lage sein würde, all das wahrzunehmen? Bevor ihn aber dieser Gedanke endgültig in geistige Abgründe führen konnte, aus denen es keine Rückkehr mehr gab, erklangen die schmatzenden Geräusche erneut. Diesmal waren sie eindeutig nähergekommen. Und noch etwas nahm Gera wahr: den süßlichen, fruchtigen Duft von Bonbons und anderen Süßigkeiten. Würde er vielleicht doch noch ans Ziel seiner Wünsche kommen? Von dem Geruch ermutigt und geleitet, beschleunigte er seine Gangart und erreichte so nach einigen weiteren verwirrenden Gängen und Abzweigungen sein Ziel. Auch wenn dieses Ziel ganz und gar nicht dem entsprach, was er sich eigentlich erhofft hatte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er dieses verdrehte Gebäude betreten hatte, sah er etwas anderes als Schwärze, so dass seine Augen zunächst Mühe hatten, sich anzupassen. Dann aber schälten sich klare, knochenweiße Konturen aus der unnatürlichen Finsternis heraus. Eine Ladentheke, Regale voller Zeitungen und Süßigkeiten, der Ladenbesitzer und zwei seiner Kunden. Allerdings waren all diese Objekte und Personen offensichtlich mehrfach durch einen überdrehten Alptraum-Filter gegangen. Die Ladentheke war dabei noch das normalste, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass auch sie – inklusive der Kasse – vollständig aus weiß blitzenden Knochen bestand. Zu sehen, dass sich sämtliche Süßigkeiten in nichts weiter als aufwändig verpackte Knochenkügelchen verwandelt hatten, war schon seltsamer (und für Gera sehr enttäuschend), zumal sie darüber hinaus in einigen Fällen auf groteske Weise verdreht und verändert waren. So hatten viele von ihnen scharfe Zacken, grinsende Münder, glotzende Stielaugen oder sich langsam bewegende Tentakel ausgebildet. Ein Anblick, bei dem selbst Gera der Appetit auf Süßes gründlich verging. Das alles war aber geradezu erfreulich gegen die Personen, die sich im Raum befanden. Wie alles in diesem surrealen Kiosk waren sie vollkommen schwarz-weiß. Ihre Unterkörper existierten schlicht nicht mehr. Ihre Oberkörper waren hingegen fest mit den Wänden verwachsen und stachen wie Jagdtrophäen in einer hinterwäldlerischen Kneipe aus ihnen hervor. Ihre Gesichter waren – wenn auch monochrom – noch größtenteils menschlich und ließen Rückschlüsse auf ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen zu. Auf diese Weise erkannte Gera auch, dass der Ladenbesitzer, der an der Wand hinter der Theke festgewachsen war, weiblich gewesen sein musste, während die beiden Kunden, die aus der gegenüberliegenden Wand ragten, wohl einmal männlichen Geschlechts gewesen waren. Nicht, dass das jetzt noch irgendeine Rolle für sie spielen mochte. Denn abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eine beeindruckende Karriere als monochrome Wanddekorationen eingeschlagen hatten, bewiesen vor allem ihre Münder, dass sie ihr Dasein als Mensch schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten. Ihre Lippen wanden sich als lange Röhren aus ihren Gesichtern hervor und verbreiterten sich dabei zum Ende hin trichterförmig, fast wie bei der Karikatur einer Trompete. Während die Münder der Kunden schon beängstigend lang und groß waren und Gera einen ziemlich Schrecken einjagten, während sie schmatzend und suchend durch den Laden tasteten, konnte der Mund der Ladenbesitzerin sogar locker Geras Kopf verschlingen. Und genau das versuchte er auch, direkt nachdem er Gera bemerkt hatte. Sein gewaltiges Trichtermaul stellte sich gleich einer zuckenden Schlange auf und machte sich bereit, auf Gera hinabzustoßen. „Verfickte Scheiße!“ rief Gera und warf sich geistesgegenwärtig auf den Boden, wodurch er zwar dem zupackenden Rüsselmund entging, dafür aber in ein Regal mit zackenförmigen und ebenfalls mit Mündern ausgestatteten Süßigkeiten krachte. Einige davon blieben ihm in Armen, Beinen und Rücken stecken oder verbissen sich darin, was sein Körper mit einem jähen Schmerz quittierte. „Es reicht!“ schrie er, während er versuchte, die Bonbons zu entfernen und dabei den nun auch noch von der anderen Seite zupackenden Rüsseln auszuweichen. „Ich bin es, der euch frisst, ihr zuckrigen Arschlöcher. Nicht umgekehrt!“ schrie er gleichermaßen wütend wie verzweifelt. Leider war es – seinen markigen Worten zum Trotz – nicht eben einfach, die kleinen Plagegeister loszuwerden. Die stacheligen Bonbons konnte Gera noch einigermaßen gut entfernen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft war und er dadurch aus mehreren Wunden blutete. Die bissigen Exemplare waren hingegen hartnäckiger, weswegen er dazu überging, sie einfach mit dem Lauf seines Gewehres zu bearbeiten, in der Hoffnung, sie so zerstören zu können. Und tatsächlich: Die kleinen Biester zersplitterten in einen Haufen weißer Scherben, die an Papierschnipsel erinnerten, und fielen letztlich von ihm ab, auch wenn die Wunden, die sie geschlagen hatten, blieben. Eine davon – in seinem rechten Oberschenkel – war so tief, dass das Ungeheuer schon fast vollständig darin verschwunden war, als er es unter heftigen Schmerzen herauszog. Geras Erleichterung über diesen dennoch erfreulichen Sieg währte aber nicht lange. Während er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, der aggressiven Süßigkeiten Herr zu werden und den weißen Rüsseln auszuweichen, hatte sich einer dieser Schlauchmünder unbemerkt seinem linken Fuß genährt. Ein Gefühl, als wenn ihm nicht nur der Schuh, sondern gleich auch noch die Haut vom Fuß gesaugt werden würde, machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Nimm deinen stinkenden Schlabbermund da weg!“ fluchte er. Er versuchte den Rüssel abzuschütteln, aber er blieb an seinem Fuß hängen wie ein ekelhafter Kaugummi. Gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass die beiden anderen Abscheulichkeiten bald seine hilflose Situation ausnützen würden. Er hatte nur eine Chance. Mit geschulten Polizistenreflexen hob er seine halbautomatische Waffe und pumpte eine ganze Ladung Munition in den Mund des Wesens. Ein unirdischer Schrei erklang und weißes Blut tropfte auf den tiefschwarzen Boden. Anders als zuvor die Bonbons zersprang das Wesen nicht, aber zumindest ließ der nun zerfetzte und beschädigte Mund Geras Bein los und verschwand gänzlich in der Wand. Gera hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er für immer dort bleiben würde. Sein Nachbar wollte inzwischen seinen Platz einnehmen, aber auch dessen trichterförmiger Mund wurde von Blei durchlöchert, worauf der Kioskkunde in den quiekenden Schrei seines Kollegen einstimmte und sich fürs Erste in die Wand zurückzog. Leider hatte Gera die Ladenbesitzerin vergessen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich inzwischen wie eine Haube über seinen Rücken gestülpt, und Gera fühlte ein schreckliches Ziehen in seiner Haut, während das Ding saugte und schluckte, als würde es durch einen Strohhalm trinken. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Haut sich einfach vom Rücken schälen und rohes, schutzloses Fleisch zurücklassen würde. Schon jetzt konnte er spüren, wie sie sich ungesund weit dehnte. Nun hatte Gera Angst. Ernsthafte, erstickende Angst. Er wollte einfach nur hier raus. Und zum Glück hatte er auch eine Vermutung, wie er das hinbekommen konnte. „Mal schauen, wie lang dein Mund werden kann.“ sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Dann begann er damit, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Der Schmerz war mörderisch, da er dadurch den Druck auf seine Rückenhaut nur noch intensivierte. Aber dennoch erreichte er das, was er erhofft hatte. Die Ladenbesitzerin machte einige Umdrehungen mit, wobei sich ihr Mund wie ein Gummi dehnte, dann löste sie sich mit einem Ruck aus der Wand und wurde durch Geras und ihren eigenen Schwung geradewegs in eins der Regale geschleudert. Die Bonbongefäße zersplitterten und zerfetzten den Leib des Ungeheuers gleich an mehreren Stellen. Sofort ließ das Wesen ihn los und zog sich wie ein verwundetes Tier in die Wand zurück. „Tschüss Darling! Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben!“ rief er mit einem erleichterten Lachen und gönnte sich dann einen tiefen Atemzug. Doch noch bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was nun als nächstes zu tun war, hörte er eine ganze Reihe klackender Geräusche. Geras Blick wanderte zu den Regalen, und seine Pupillen weiteten sich sofort vor Entsetzen. „Ach du kandierte Scheiße!“ rief er, und das traf es wohl ziemlich gut. Denn seine Aktion, mit der er die Ladenbesitzerin losgeworden war, hatte beinah alle der knochenweissen Bonbons aus ihren Gefängnissen befreit. Und die bissigen und stachelbewehrten Plagegeister waren nun ganz offensichtlich auf Stunk aus, denn sie rollten wie eine kleine, knöcherne Lawine auf Gera zu. Gera rannte sofort los, kollidierte aber bereits nach wenigen Schritten mit einer unsichtbaren Mauer. „Der Eingang“ murmelte er. „Wo ist der verfluchte Eingang?“ Er tastete hektisch umher, konnte aber nichts weiter finden als noch mehr unsichtbare Wände. Inzwischen waren die Bonbons nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, und er konnte sich sehr gut ausmalen, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie ihn erst erreicht hätten. Eine beinah erleichternde Resignation überkam ihn. Immerhin würde sein Tod so einzigartig sein wie sein Leben. „Ich bereue gar nichts!“ schrie er und machte sich auf den Aufprall gefasst. Doch kurz bevor er die Augen schloss, sah er eine schlanke Hand mit einem Henna-Tattoo und ergriff sie reflexartig. ~o~ „Sie sind an Anmaßung, Dummheit und Egoismus nicht mehr zu überbieten. Gegen Sie ist ein Dreijähriger noch erwachsen. Sie haben die Umsicht eines blinden Backsteins und die Selbsteinschätzung eines aufgeblasenen Vollidioten. Verdammt. Mir fehlen die Worte dafür, ihr Verhalten auch nur annähernd adäquat einzuordnen, ohne mich dabei in einen Herzinfarkt zu reden.“ polterte Mara aufgebracht, nachdem sie Gera aus den Tiefen des monochromen Hauses gezogen hatte und sie sich jetzt wieder auf der dunklen – aber zumindest nicht schwarz-weißen – Straße vor dem Laden befanden. Die Dinge darin waren ihnen glücklicherweise nicht gefolgt. „Aber dafür sehe ich unverschämt gut aus.“ sagte Gera, der gerade feststellte, dass Mara seine Wunden anscheinend auf magische Weise geheilt hatte, grinsend. Mara lief puterrot an „Sie… Sie… ich hätte Sie einfach…“ „Ja.“ stimmte Gera zu und wurde dabei überraschend sachlich. „Sie hätten mich da drin verrecken lassen sollen. Das wäre vielleicht für uns alle das Beste gewesen. Aber so wie es aussieht, lebe ich noch ein Weilchen und werde mich wohl vorerst weiter ihrer bezaubernden und charmanten Gesellschaft erfreuen.“ „Haben Sie denn gefunden, wonach Sie gesucht haben?“ fragte Lucy, die das Ganze anscheinend überaus amüsant fand. „Ich habe… Bonbons gefunden. Aber irgendwie ist mir inzwischen der Appetit vergangen.“ antwortete Gera knapp. „Die Bonbons haben vielmehr ihn gefunden.“ korrigierte Mara ihn. „Und ihnen schien der Appetit so gar nicht vergangen zu sein.“ „Die Bonbons haben versucht, SIE zu fressen?“ fragte Jonathan skeptisch. Lucy hingegen lachte brüllend los, und auch Hexe und Davox konnten sich nicht beherrschen, auch wenn die unmittelbare Nähe der veränderten Gebäude ihnen allen Unbehagen bereitete. „Naja, so in der Art.“ gab Gera kleinlaut zu. „Wie kann so etwas sein?“ hakte Davox nach. „In dem anderen schwarz-weißen Haus, in dem wir diese bedauernswerte Frau gefunden haben, waren keine Gegenstände lebendig geworden.“ Mara seufzte. „Dieses Haus war noch in einem frühen Stadium gewesen. Aber je länger ein Gebäude dem Einfluss des Knochenwaldes ausgesetzt ist, desto mehr verändert es sich. Naturgesetze biegen sich, bis sie vollkommen brechen. Entfernungen werden größer, neue Gänge entstehen, die dort eingeschlossenen Lebewesen werden immer fremdartiger und grotesker, und irgendwann erwachen auch die unbelebten Gegenstände in diesen Häusern zum Leben. Bei Geschäften geschieht das schneller, da die Dinge darin schon immer einen ganz bestimmten Zweck erfüllt haben. Sie sind von Vornherein mit Sinn und Bedeutung ausgestattet, und der Schritt von der Bedeutung zur Erweckung ist nur ein sehr kleiner.“ „Woher weißt du das alles?“ wollte Bianca wissen. „Von den Aufzeichnungen aus der anderen Welt. Jener, in der der Knochenwald bereits gewonnen hat.“ „Sie hatten dort auch Läden wie diesen?“ fragte Bianca verblüfft. Mara lachte bitter. „Läden wie diesen und Läden, in denen Dinge angeboten wurden, von denen wir nicht einmal zu träumen wagen. Jungmacher, Seelentauscher, Kraftgeber, Geistbeleber, Glücksbeschaffer und dergleichen mehr.“ „Glücksbewas …“ wunderte sich Davox. „Zaubertränke?“ fragte Jonathan. „Nein. Keine Zaubertränke. Zumindest das Meiste davon nicht. Eher Technologie. Extrem hochentwickelte Technologie.“ „Aber ihre Technologie hat ihnen nichts genützt.“ schlussfolgerte Davox düster. „Nein.“ sagte Mara traurig. „Überhaupt nichts.“ ~o~ Nachdem Sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, machten sie sich endgültig zum Aufbruch bereit. Lucys Maden und ihre Madenkinder bildeten die Vorhut und umschlossen ihre Gruppe auch an den Seiten. Lucy, Bianca, Christopher Gera, Davox, Jonathan und Professor Wingert folgten direkt hinter ihnen. Die Drix Tschatha und ihre männlichen Gefährten bildeten den Kern ihrer kleinen Armee und wurden von Lucy Schneidfliegen aus der Luft beschützt. Auch Hexe war unter ihnen und ging direkt an Maras Seite. Davox war darüber nicht besonders glücklich gewesen, aber Mara hatte darauf bestanden, da mindestens eine der Lichthexen unbedingt zum Tor gelangen musste, und letztlich hatte Davox sich gefügt. Ein Teil von ihm war sogar froh darüber gewesen. Gab es doch vieles, über das er auf dem Weg zu Devon nachdenken musste. Über die Schwächen seines ehemaligen Meisters, über die Rolle, die Krixxamesh, der noch immer in dem Onyx an seinem Hals gefangen war, im kommenden Kampf einnehmen könnte, und auch darüber, wie lange es her war, dass er sich zuletzt entfleischt hatte und welche Macht darin läge. Macht, die sie sicher gut gebrauchen könnten. So wie er hing jeder aus der Gruppe seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach. Gera grämte sich, weil er keine Süßigkeiten ergattert hatte. Bianca kämpfte noch immer mit der Tatsache, nun ihr Leben lang eine Abscheulichkeit zu sein, und fragte sich, ob sie je wieder mit jemanden eine Bindung würde eingehen können, ohne das dieser sich angewidert abwenden würde. Sie fühlte sich so allein wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Selbst Hexe kam ihr so fern und abweisend vor, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Drix Tschatha war. Also tat sie das, was sie schon seit langem tat. Vielleicht das Einzige, was sie als Atheistin in so einer Situation tun konnte. Sie betete zu ihrem Bruder. Denn wenn es doch ein Jenseits gab, würde er dort jetzt der Top Celebrity sein. Da war sie sich sicher. Zumindest dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Arnold hatte sein bewusstes Denken fürs Erste eingestellt, was ihm als Knochenzombie leicht fiel. Er würde es benutzen, sobald es notwendig war. Lucy schwamm noch immer auf einer Woge aus neu erwachten Emotionen, streichelte die ein oder andere ihrer Maden und träumte von einer Zukunft, in der sie ihre Eltern wiederfinden und die Seelen von Carina und ihren Kaninchen heilen würde. Dass sie nie mehr ein normales Mädchen sein würde, war ihr bewusst. Und wenn Sie ehrlich war, war ihr das sogar lieber. Jonathan dachte an seine vielen Vorlesungen. An engagierte und unaufmerksame Studenten. An all die jungen Menschen, deren größte Sorge das Bestehen der nächsten Klausur oder vielleicht noch ihr künftiger Arbeitsplatz war. Wie sehr er sie beneidete, auch wenn die meisten Universitäten – nach dem was er gehört hatte – dank der neuen und völlig hirnrissigen Gesetze von Ideen und seiner Partei wohl würden schließen müssen. Dennoch: Diese Gedanken brachten ihn zu seiner eigenen Studienzeit zurück. Zu dieser Zeit voller Selbstfindung, Neugier, Rebellion, Affären und kurzen Beziehungen, in der jeder Tag ein neues – und in den meisten Fällen angenehmes – Abenteuer brachte. Was war nur mit dem jungen Mann von damals passiert, dass er nun an der Seite eines Heers voller Hexen und Monster antrat die Welt vor noch gefährlicheren Monstern zu schützen, wo sein Waffentraining sich doch bestenfalls auf das sporadische Spielen von Ego-Shootern beschränkte. Immerhin – das musste er zugegeben – war auch das ein Abenteuer. Wenn auch kein besonders Angenehmes. Hexe schließlich dachte vor allem darüber nach, was es hieß, eine Drix Tschatha zu sein. Würde auch Sie sich zwei Gefährten erwählen müssen? Konnte Davox in seinem Zustand überhaupt ein solcher Gefährte sein? Und wenn ja: Würde sie bereit sein, ihn zu opfern? Alles in ihr schien protestierend „Nein“ zu schreien, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach. Zumindest nicht, wenn das Schicksal der Welt auf dem Spiel stand. Dies also waren ihre Gedanken, während sich ihre kleine Armee auf den Stützpunkt des Feindes zubewegte. Die letzten unwahrscheinlichen Verteidiger einer Welt, deren zerbrechliche Süße dabei war zu verrotten wie Fleisch unter einer pechschwarzen Sonne. ~o~ Albenmaid trat als eine der Letzten aus dem Zug heraus. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Nemesis und ihre Kontrahentin. Als sie aber realisierte, dass diese stehengeblieben waren, riskierte sie einen raschen Blick auf das Geschehen am Zug. Die beiden gesichtslosen Polizisten öffneten die Türen des Gefängniswaggons. „Raus mit euch, ihr jämmerlichen, versifften Volksverräter!“ rief der Anführer der drei, und die Insassen gehorchten ihm notgedrungen. Wie Albenmaid erwartet hatte, handelte es sich nicht um bullige Schwerverbrecher, sondern um ganz normale Leute. Gleichermaßen Männer und Frauen mit manchmal trotzigen, zum größten Teil aber schlicht ängstlichen Gesichtern. Sie alle trugen Handschellen. Einige von ihnen hatten auch Prellungen und blaue Flecken im Gesicht. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, woher sie stammten. „Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen! Ihr habt kein Recht darauf, uns unsere Freiheit zu nehmen. Wir sind Menschen und wir haben Rechte, die wir…“ rief eine junge Frau, die zu denen mit den trotzigen Gesichtsausdrücken gehörte. Mündungsfeuer brandete auf und eine ganze Reihe von Kugeln schlug in das entsetzte Gesicht der Frau ein. Dann sackte sie kraftlos auf den Boden. „Ihr habt das Recht zu verrecken!“ sagte der Mann, während er sein Gewehr streichelte wie einen treuen Hund „Ob ihr das dort draußen in der Schattenstadt tut oder auf die gleiche Weise abtretet wie die vorlaute Schnepfe dort, ist mir egal. Aber ihr solltet euch entscheiden. Jedenfalls gehen wir nicht hier weg, bis jeder von euch entweder als Leiche vor mir liegt oder in einem der Häuser verschwunden ist.“ Er zeigte auf die verknöcherten Gebäude, die weiß leuchtend aus der Dunkelheit hervorstachen und ihre Türen und Fenster wie gierige Mäuler geöffnet hielten. „In diese Häuser?“ fragte ein älterer Mann, der mit einem Mal aschfahl geworden war. „In diese Häuser?“ äffte der Anführer den Tonfall des Mannes nach. „Ja, in DIESE Häuser! In welche denn sonst? Etwa in das vom beschissenen Nikolaus?“ Einen Moment lang zögerten die Gefangenen und Albenmaid empfand ernsthaftes Mitleid für diese Menschen, die ja nichts Schlimmeres getan hatten als für ihre Überzeugung einzustehen. Aber sie würde ihnen dennoch nicht helfen. Ihr Kampf war ein anderer. Ein Seitenblick verriet ihr, dass sich die Schlampe gemeinsam mit Nemesis in Bewegung setzte. Also folgte sie ihnen. ~o~ Susanne hörte die Stimmen ihrer Herren und ihrer Herrin endlich wieder lauter. Sie hüllten sie ein wie ein dunkles, warmes Bad. Noch konnte sie nicht genau verstehen, was sie sagten, aber sie verstand zumindest, dass sie nach ihr riefen und ihr befahlen, zu ihnen zu kommen. Ein Befehl, dem sie folgen würde, auch wenn ihre Euphorie darüber dadurch gebremst wurde, dass sie womöglich versagt hatte, was die Freiwilligkeit ihres Opfers anging. Aber das würde sich bald zeigen. Das Mittel, das sie ihm gegeben hatte, begann nämlich bereits seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Während sie in den dunklen Schlund der Knochenstadt eintauchten, warf er immer mal wieder einen überraschend klaren Blick zu ihr hinüber. Manchmal murmelte er auch Dinge wie „Wo ist wir?“ oder „Was gemachst mit mir?“ die in ihrer Grammatik noch verstümmelt, aber bereits wieder von einem erwachenden Bewusstsein getragen waren.Trotzdem trottete er vorerst weiter folgsam neben ihr her. Ja, bald würde der Moment der Wahrheit kommen. Bis dahin aber folgte sie einfach den Rufen ihrer Meister wie einem fernen Leuchtfeuer durch die düstere und verdrehte Stadt. Zunächst führte ihr Weg sie an Häusern vorbei, die völlig normal aussahen, wenn man davon absah, dass sie gänzlich aus Knochen bestanden und dass sie eine unbestimmte, aber sehr starke Aura der Bedrohung versprühten. Aber bald auch an Konstruktionen, die bereits nichts mehr mit gewöhnlichen Häusern gemein hatten. Diese Strukturen waren geformt wie riesige Brustkörbe, Oberschenkelknochen, Zähne oder Schädel, oder sie befanden sich in einem Transformationsprozess, der früher oder später in einer dieser Formen münden würde. Und nicht nur die Gebäude der Knochenstadt waren verzerrt und monströs. Auch ehemalige Straßenlaternen wanden sich in grotesken Spiralen in jede nur erdenkliche Richtung und während die meisten von ihnen ein kränkliches, weißes oder grünliches Licht abgaben, gab es auch welche, die eindeutig Schatten ausspieen. Es gab Mülltonnen, die mit Zähnen ausgestattet waren oder in deren Öffnungen sich hypnotisierende schwarz-weiße Strudel drehten, die bei Susanne den überwältigenden Drang auslösten, den Kopf dort hineinzutauchen und gänzlich darin zu versinken. Knochige Bänke, die dazu einluden, sämtliche weltliche Sorgen abzustreifen und ein erholsames Nickerchen zu machen, aus dem man aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr erwachen würde, und sogar einen Springbrunnen, aus dem glitzerndes, milchiges Wasser strömte, welches einen verdächtig angenehmen Duft versprühte. Wäre sie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und stände nicht unter dem segensreichen Bann von Knochenherz, hätte sie diesen Versuchungen mit Sicherheit nachgegeben. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah sie auch Gestalten zwischen den Häusern umherstreifen, bei denen sie sich sicher war, dass es sich um Knochenzombies handelte, von denen aber dennoch keiner irgendwelche Anstalten machte, sie anzugreifen. Es war beinah, als stände sie unter dem Schutz einer höheren Macht. Susanne vermutete natürlich, dass sich hinter dieser Macht niemand anderes als Knochenherz verbargen, konnte das aber auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Immerhin waren ihre Götter gerade in keiner besonders guten Lage. Plötzlich erahnte sie eine Bewegung in ihrem Rücken und duckte sich geschickt unter den geschärften Fingernägeln weg, die nun lediglich widerstandslos durch die Luft schnitten. Sie hatte diese Unbekannte schon lange bemerkt und von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Doch Susanne war der Meinung, dass es immer am besten war, den ersten Zug seines Gegners abzuwarten, bevor man selbst agierte. Offensichtlich hatte sie damit recht gehabt, auch wenn sie ihrer Gegnerin Respekt zollen musste, da diese sich überraschend lautlos an sie angeschlichen hatte. Ihre Kontrahentin wurde vom Schwung ihrer Bewegung zur Seite getragen und Susanne nutzte das aus, indem sie einen Fuß zurückzog und ihr damit ein Bein stellte. Die übereifrige Frau fiel der Länge nach auf den dunklen Boden und Susanne drehte sich lässig zu ihr um. Sie hätte es jetzt gleich beenden können: Ein schneller Genickbruch, und schon hätte sie ihren Weg ungestört fortsetzen können. Aber Susanne war neugierig. Sie wollte erfahren, wer diese Frau war und was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr in diese gottverlassene Gegend zu folgen. Also ließ sie die Sekunde verstreichen, die die Frau brauchte, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sagte dann: „Was willst du von mir?“ „Deinen Tod!“ erklang die sofortige und denkbar knappe Antwort, und schon stürzte sich die Frau in einen neuen, wilden Angriff, bei dem sie ihre Fingernägel wie die Schneiden einer Schere einsetzen wollte, um Susannes Kehle durchzuschneiden. Für Susanne war dieser Angriff voraussehbar. Aber das brachte ihr nicht viel. Denn was ihrer Gegnerin vielleicht an taktischer Finesse fehlte, machte sie durch Schnelligkeit wieder wett. Obwohl Susanne zurücksprang, bemerkte sie einen jähen Schmerz am Hals und spürte, wie sich ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut auf der Höhe ihres Kehlkopfs bildete. Sie war getroffen worden. Aber nur oberflächlich. Zum Glück. Wenn die Frau eine echte Waffe benutzt hätte anstatt dieser lächerlichen Pediküre, wäre es für sie vorbei gewesen. „Warum willst du meinen Tod?“ fragte sie in der kleinen Atempause, die ihre Kontrahentin benötigte, um wieder zum Angriff überzugehen. Wütende Verblüffung wuchs in den Augen ihrer Gegnerin und brachte ihre nächste Attacke ins Stocken. „Das fragst du ernsthaft, du dumme Schlampe?!“ schrie sie. „Du hast meinen Kerl geraubt. Du hast Nemesis entführt!“ Also Liebe. Wie gewöhnlich! Sie hatte auf etwas Interessanteres gehofft. Zumal der Mann, um den es ging (Nemesis, was für ein dummer Name) und der noch immer im traumhaften Zustand neben ihr dahindämmerte, nun wirklich kein „Prince Charming“ war. Aber das war nun egal. Jedenfalls konnte sie die Frau nun bedenkenlos töten, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie nichts weiter als eine liebestolle Närrin war. „Er ist freiwillig mit mir gekommen!“ sprach sie die Wahrheit genüsslich aus. „Wahrscheinlich wollte er endlich mal erfahren, wie sich eine richtige Frau anfühlt.“ Heißer Zorn verzerrte die Züge ihrer Kontrahentin. Das war gut. Zorn würde sie dazu verleiten, Fehler zu machen, während Susanne nichts dergleichen empfand. Ihr Herz war schwarz und kalt wie das ihrer Herren, und ihr Denken war geprägt von überlegter, gleichgültiger Grausamkeit. Allerdings hatte Susanne ein Problem: Sie besaß keine Waffe außer ihren Händen, deren Nägel – anders als bei ihrer Gegnerin – kurzgeschnitten waren. Und auch wenn die wütende Attacke ihrer Feindin sie wie erwartet verfehlte, war es ihr nicht möglich, sie ihrerseits anzugreifen. Dafür war sie einfach zu schnell. Jetzt ärgerte sie sich, dass sie vorhin nicht die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, die Frau zu vernichten. Susanne geriet mehr und mehr in die Defensive und verlegte sich darauf auszuweichen, während die geschärften Nägel der unbekannten Frau wie kreisende Klingen durch die Luft glitten. Von Zeit zu Zeit gelang es ihnen auch zu treffen, was Susanne einige weitere schmerzhafte, aber noch nicht gefährliche Kratzer einbrachte. Wenn Knochenherz nur hier wären. Sie würden diese anmaßende Person zerquetschen oder sie dazu bringen, ihren Körper ihrer Kunst zu widmen. Aber sie waren nun mal nicht hier. Sie war auf sich allein gestellt. „Stirb endlich, du hässliches Stück Müll!“ rief ihre Kontrahentin, während sie einen weiteren Angriff führte, dem sie nur knapp entging. Die Beleidigung ging glatt an Susanne vorbei, aber sie brachte sie auf eine Idee. Anstatt weiter auszuweichen oder sich an einem fruchtlosen Gegenangriff zu versuchen, begann sie plötzlich loszurennen. Und zwar in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. „Bleib hier, du feige Schlampe!“ schrie die Unbekannte aus vollen Lungen. Aber das spielte für Susanne keine Rolle. Wichtig war, dass der Blick ihrer Kontrahentin ihr folgte. Und das tat er. Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich und ihre Züge wurden starr, als einer der Mülleimer mit den hypnotischen schwarz-weißen Strudeln in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Sie begann zu zittern und zu verkrampfen, so als würde sie gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand ankämpfen. Dann aber ließ sie ihre Hände herabsinken und trottete wie auf Schienen gezogen auf den bizarren Mülleimer zu, der an einer Straßenlaterne befestigt war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas zutiefst Entrücktes, und als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihrem Ziel entfernt war, konnte Susanne sogar hören, dass sie irgendetwas sang. Die Melodie war überaus fremdartig und der Text war nicht minder seltsam: „Dreh dich, dreh dich, kleiner Stern. Knochen formen deine Welt. Dreh dich, dreh dich kalt und fern. Im entseelten Sternenzelt. Dreh dich, dreh dich, kleiner Stern. Wo die bleiche Hand dich fasst. Dreh dich still, mach keinen Lärm. Bis das Licht in dir verblasst.“ Während sie dies sang, beugte sie sich zur Öffnung des kleinen Mülleimers hinunter, sah ihn an wie das Antlitz eines Liebhabers und steckte ihren Kopf mit einem Ruck hinein. Zumindest versuchte sie es, denn eigentlich war die Öffnung dafür viel zu klein, so dass sie ihren Kopf zunächst so hart und sinnlos gegen den Spalt presste, dass Susanne schon dachte, dass sie gleich den Schädelknochen knacken hören würde, aber der veränderte Abfalleimer war letztlich doch noch so freundlich, ihr bei ihren verzweifelten Bemühungen zu helfen. Plötzlich begann ihr Kopf sich zu verformen, wurde länglich und eiförmig und dann immer dünner und dünner, bis er letztlich kaum dicker war als eine Spaghetti. Das Gleiche geschah kurz darauf mit ihrem Körper. Auch er verlor jegliche Form und verjüngte sich auf groteske Weise zu einer dünnen Schnur. Das Ganze erinnerte Susanne an Materie, die in ein schwarzes Loch gesaugt wurde. Nannte man diesen Vorgang nicht sogar „Spaghettisierung“? Nur wenige Sekunde später hatte der Abfalleimer die Frau, die sich selbst Albenmaid genannt hatte, vollkommen verschluckt. Alles, was noch von ihr blieb, war diese seltsame Melodie, die sich in Susannes Kopf drehte wie ein Kreisel (oder wie ein kleiner Stern). Die Melodie war dermaßen hartnäckig und verzaubernd, dass sie Knochenherz vorschlagen würde, sie in einen Song einzubauen. Falls Ihre Götter sie für würdig erachten würden, einen solchen Vorschlag von ihr anzunehmen. Und falls sie bei Ihnen nicht in Ungnade fiel. „Das war wunderschön.“ erklang die Stimme von Nemesis in ihrem Rücken. Sie war mit einem Mal wieder überraschend klar. Susanne drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Er war wieder voll bei Bewusstsein. „Wovon redest du?“ „Na, wie du Albenmaid entsorgt hast. Wie ihr Körper sich verformt und dieser Strudel sie eingesaugt hat. Ihre Verzückung angesichts der totalen Auflösung, die Dekonstruktion ihrer Form. Die Zerstörung von allem, was sie ausgemacht hat. Das war das Schönste, was ich je erleben durfte. Abgesehen vielleicht von dieser Melodie. Diese Melodie ist…“ „… Vortex.“ vervollständigte sie seinen Satz, ohne zu wissen, wie sie zu diesem Wort kam. Nemesis nickte. „Genau… Vortex. Ja, das klingt irgendwie richtig.“ stimmte er zu. Susanne betrachtete den Mann, der über den Tod seiner Freundin so sprach, wie über eine besonders schöne Blume, mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination. Sie musste seine Meinung über ihn korrigieren. Er war mehr als nur ein nerviger, arroganter Misanthrop. Weit mehr. Er war ihren Göttern zwar in keiner Weise gleichgestellt, aber er kam ihnen so nahe, wie es ein Mensch nur hoffen konnte. Ein wirklich würdiges Opfer. Eine leise Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit. „Du bist nicht wütend wegen der Droge, der Entführung oder wegen des Todes deiner Freundin. Du versuchst weder wegzulaufen noch mich anzugreifen. Warum?“ Er lachte kalt, wirkte aber dennoch so gelöst und glücklich wie noch nie, seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. „Oh. Mach dir keine Illusionen! Ich hasse dich. Und ich werde mich früher oder später für das rächen, was du mir angetan hast.“ Er sprach das fast beiläufig aus, aber Susanne glaubte es ihm sofort. „Doch die Dinge haben sich geändert. Das hier ist das Paradies. Ein Ort der Dunkelheit und der Angst. Ein Tempel der Leere und der Einsamkeit, in dem Schatten lebendig werden und die Knochen zum Lied der Toten tanzen. Die Antithese des Kosmos und all der bunten Fassaden, mit denen wir Menschen uns eine heile Welt vorspielen. Warum sollte ich von einem Ort fliehen, nach dem ich mich all die Jahre so gesehnt habe? Ein Ort, wie ich ihn immer vor meinem geistigen Auge erschaffen und den ich vergeblich in Bildern und Filmen gesucht habe. Und in Liedern. Vor allem in Liedern.“ Zeit den Köder auszuwerfen, dachte Susanne. „Was, wenn es Musiker gibt, deren Lieder diese Welt wirklich herbeirufen können. Die sie beherrschen und vollkommen verkörpern.“ Er sah sie skeptisch, aber auch interessiert an, während Neugier und Abscheu in seinem Kopf um Vorherrschaft rangen. „Erzähl mir mehr!“, sagte er schließlich. Und sie erzählte ihm alles. Sie erzählte ihm von Knochenherz, von ihrer Musik, ihren Konzerten und von ihrer Mission, die Welt in einen Ort der Schatten zu verwandeln. Als sie geendet hatte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn überzeugt hatte. Er mochte sie hassen. Aber Knochenherz würde er vergöttern. Dessen war sie sich gewiss. ~o~ Dieser Ort war bereits Vieles gewesen. Ein Acker. Ein Festivalgelände. Ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt. Eine Festung. Und nun ein Schlachtfeld. Nur ein weiteres Schlachtfeld in der Nacht. Etwas, das dieser Planet wohl bald häufiger gesehen hatte als Sonnenaufgänge. Jedenfalls seit es die Menschen gab. Nur ein weiteres Schlachtfeld in der Nacht. Und doch war etwas anders. Es gab keine großen Reden. Keine flammenden Plädoyers über Heldentum, Mut und Gerechtigkeit. Keine Provokationen durch den bösen und durchtriebenen Feind. Keinerlei Theater und Pathos. Nein – als Hexe, Davox, Bianca, Gera, Jonathan, Lucy, Arnold Wingert und ihre Verbündeten die Mauer erreichten, gab es nichts als profanes Töten und Sterben. So wie in jedem Krieg, egal wie gerecht oder ungerecht er war. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie das hier enden würde. Aber eines war allen klar: Jetzt begann es. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang